La Receta Perfecta
by charm545
Summary: Doble D esta enfermo, ¿y quien mejor para cuidarlo que sus mejores amigos?


**¡Hola! Decidi escribir esta historia un dia que estaba mirando Ed, Edd, y Eddy y me senti toda inspirada. ¡Espero que la disfruten! Quiza la tradusca a Ingles despues.**

**Ed, Edd, y Eddy no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network.**

* * *

><p>Eddy estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, Ed justo detrás de el.<p>

"¡Date prisa Ed, Vamos a llegar tarde!" Corrieron hasta la casa de Doble D. Eddy toco la puerta con fuerza. "¡Vámonos cabeza de calcetín! ¿Que tanto haces? ¡Si vuelvo a llegar tarde me suspenden!" Fue hasta después de unos minutes que Doble D abrió la puerta. Estaba en sus pijamas y traía un pañuelo en la mano. "Porque no estas listo Doble D!" Dijo Eddy, molesto. "Normalmente tu eres el que se preocupa de lle…"

Eddy se cayó al ver la cara de Edd. Su nariz estaba roja y se veía pálido. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y se veía agotado. "¿Estás enfermo o qué?" Pregunto Eddy, anqué ya sabía la respuesta.

"Un poco," respondió Doble D, su voz rasposa y baja. "Lo suficiente como para no ir a la escuela. Perdón si los hago llegar tarde. Ya deberían irse. " Ed miro a su amigo, preocupado. "¿Regresaremos justo cuando acabe la escuela, verdad Eddy?"

"Habla por ti Ed." Contesto Eddy.

"¡Pero Eddy!" Dijo Ed. Se veía casi herido. Edd también se sentía así. Pero los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Eddy entrar a casa de Doble D.

"¿Eddy?" Pregunto Edd. Eddy tiro su mochila al piso y volteo a verlos.

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte. De todos modos me duermo en todas las clases. Los maestros estarán felices de no verme." Doble D solo se le quedo viendo, sorprendido y agradecido. "Que hay de ti Ed? Te quedas oh te vemos lue…"

"¡SI! ¡FIESTA DE PIJAMAS!" Ed entro a la casa de Doble D con un salto.

"Ed! ¡No va a ser una fiesta de pijamas! Cabeza de calcetín está enfermo y nos toca cuidarlo."

"¡Si! ¡Juguemos al hospital!" Edd solo miraba a sus amigos, divertido y algo preocupado. "¡Primero necesitamos un paciente!" Dijo Ed.

"Desgraciadamente ese papel me toca a mí." Dijo Doble D tosiendo un poco. Ed asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Ahora necesitamos un doctor!" Obviamente Eddy esperaba ser el doctor ya que se vio muy sorprendido cuando Ed dijo "¡Ese seré yo, y Eddy será la enfermera!" Doble D comenzó a reír.

"¡Oye! ¡Si alguien es el doctor seré yo! Tu serás la enfermera ED!"

"¡Si!" Dijo Ed sin ningún problema.

Un momento después los tres estaban en la habitación de Doble D. Edd en su cama. Eddy a su izquierda con una bata de doctor y Ed a su derecha con un sombrero de enfermera. Doble D no tenía idea de dónde sacaron esas cosas pero estaba muy cansado como para divulgar en eso. Eddy saco una libreta y pluma.

"Veamos, ¿que son los síntomas del paciente?"

Edd suspiro. "Dolor de garganta, fiebre ligera, mucosidad, tos, y cansancio." Mientras Edd decía eso Eddy decía

"Mhm." Y apuntaba sobre su libreta, aunque Doble D presentía que no estaba escribiendo nada. Resulto tener razón al ver que Eddy tiro la libreta sobre su hombro y sonrió. "¡Tengo la receta perfecta para ti," Dijo " Una dosis de mi famosa sopa de pollo, un maratón de películas, y muchas palomitas! Aunque lo ultimo sea más para Ed y para mí."

Edd levanto una ceja "¿Desde cuándo tienes una famosa sopa de pollo?"

Eddy cruzo los brazos. "Cuando mi hermano se enfermaba mi mama le preparaba una sopa de pollo deliciosa. Era tan deliciosa que cada vez que la hacia iba a la cocina a verla prepararla. Me la aprendí y un día que yo me enferme me hice un poco con lo que recordaba y con toques asombrosos de Eddy. ¡Me salió aun mejor que la de mi madre! Deberías sentirte con suerte por tener el gran honor de comer mi sopa."

Doble D sonrió. "Si que me siento honrado, no te angusties Eddy."

"¡Yo quiero ayudar Eddy!" Exclamo Ed. Eddy sonrió.

"Tengo otra tarea para ti." Ed espero su tarea con emoción. "Quiero que vallas escogiendo las películas. Busca aquí y son aburridas, lo cual no dudo, ve a tu casa. Vamos a estar aquí todo el día así que quiero al menos 5."

Ed Asintió rápidamente y corrió fuera del cuarto. Eddy volteo a Doble D. "¡Ahora te duermes un rato, cabeza de calcetín, mientras yo hago mi obra maestra!"

Con eso Eddy salió de la habitación de Edd. Doble D sonrió mientras se acostaba en su cama. Estaba tan cansado y aun se sentía mal, pero también se sentía feliz gracias a sus amigos y eso era igual de poderoso que su resfriado. Quizá hasta más.


End file.
